It's Animaniacs, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When the Animaniacs and PEANUTS Gang get together, what's the WORST that can happen?


It's Animaniacs, Charlie Brown

An Animaniacs and PEANUTS CROSSOVER

Written by LivingOnLaughs

For HappinessIsABeagle

* * *

****The Warners****: _It's time for Animaniacs!_  
_And we're zany to the max!_  
_So just sit back and relax._  
_You'll laugh 'til you collapse._  
_We're Animaniacs!_  
****Yakko******** and ********Wakko****: _Come join the Warner Brothers..._  
****Dot****: _And the Warner Sister, Dot!_  
****The Warners****:_ Just for fun we run Around the Warner movie lot._  
_They lock us in the tower Whenever we get caught._  
_But we break loose_  
_And then vamoose_  
_And now you know the plot._  
_We're Animaniacs!_  
_Dot is cute and Yakko yaks,_  
_Wakko packs away the snacks_  
_While Bill Clinton plays the sax._  
_We're Animaniacs!_  
_Meet Pinky and the Brain_  
_Who want to rule the universe._  
_Goodfeathers flock together,_  
_Slappy whacks them with her purse._  
_Buttons chases Mindy,_  
_While Rita sings a verse._  
_The writers flipped,_  
_We have no script._  
_Why bother to rehearse?_  
****Peanuts Gang (except Charlie Brown)**** They_'re Animaniacs!_  
_They have pay-or-play contracts!_  
_They're zany to the max!_  
_There's baloney in their slacks!_  
_They're Animani-_  
_Totally insane-y..._  
**Charlie Brown:** Uhhhhhhhhhh…  
**All: **_An-i-man-i-acs! Those are the facts._

* * *

The scene opens up with Charlie Brown, Linus and Marcie walking home together; Charlie Brown has a hotdog in his hand, Linus has cotton candy and Marcie's nibbling on popcorn when Yakko, Wakko and Dot look up from a bush.

Wakko smacked his lips as he looked at his siblings. "See those kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, we see them or my name's not Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca Warner III." Dot stated.

"We see them, sib..." added Yakko.

"And do you see their snacks?" Wakko included.

"Of course we do!"

"Here I come, snacks!" and quick as a flick, Wakko ran after the three kids road-runner style.

"So, then I said..." Charlie Brown began telling a story to Linus and Marcie when Wakko slyly stole the round headed kid's hotdog. "Huh?"

"So then you said 'huh'?" Marcie wondered in confusion.

"No, Marcie...who took my hotdog?"

"Not me, Charles."

"Not me either, Charlie Brown." Linus agreed before Wakko grabbed a clump of the cotton candy and ran back to where Yakko and Dot were. "But someone did."

"If you say so, Linus." Marcie shrugged, flinging a piece of popcorn in her mouth before hearing someone chomping on something.

"I think that's the culprit." Charlie Brown suggested, pointing to a bush.

"Are you serious?" Linus facepalmed. "That's a bush, Charlie Brown."

"I think he's (hic) serious, Linus." Marcie sighed, hiccupping a little as a piece of popcorn dropped at her feet, only for Wakko to scoop all the popcorn up, vacuum style too I may add, and race back to the bush.

"Who's THAT?" Linus asked, pointing to Wakko.

"Uh oh..." Wakko blushed, getting the popcorn back in the popcorn cup.

"That's just gross..." Charlie Brown grimaced.

"You think that's gross?" the animal in the cap asked before belching. "THAT'S gross."

"You said it..." Linus blinked.

"Ick!" Marcie grimaced before looking at Wakko. "What kind of animal are you? A dog? A cat?"

"Cartoonus Characterus is a better description." Wakko smiled.

"That's not even a real word, mister..."

"The name's Wakko Warner, miss..."

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes. "I'm Charlie Brown, this is Linus Van Pelt and Marcie Carlin."

"Nice to meet you." Linus smiled, shaking the Warner Brother's hand.

"Indeed...although you need a bit more on manners..." Marcie stated.

"My brother says that all the time." Wakko explained as Yakko and Dot walked towards them.

"Who are these two?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Name's Yakko." Yakko explained.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III...but you can call me 'Dot'..." the female Cartoonus Characterus added.

"Can we call you Dottie?" Marcie asked.

"No! Just Dot! Call me 'Dottie' and you die..." added Dot with a huff, "Are we clear, sister?"

"We're related?" Wakko asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Yakko stated.

"Nice to meet you." Marcie smiled.

"Hello, nurse!" the Warner Brothers flirted.

"Nurse?" the bespectacled girl asked, "What're they talking about?

"Don't ask." Dot sighed.

"Okay."

"Do you have a crush?" Yakko asked.

"Well..."

Wakko giggled as he raised his mallet over Marcie's head before gravity made it drop down on her head, causing her to go unconscious. "You do now," he giggled before grabbing her popcorn and running off.

"You're not supposed to hit a girl or anyone that wears glasses." Yakko explained to the 'audience'.

"Stop! Thief!" Linus exclaimed.

"Where'd he get the mallet?" Charlie Brown wondered.

"We don't ask, Steven supplies it." Yakko explained.

"Steven?" Charlie and Linus questioned.

"Yeah." Wakko smiled, sitting under a bush, chugging the popcorn in his mouth before belching again. "Excuse me."

"Who're you?" Dot asked, flirting towards Linus lovingly.

"Linus Van Pelt." Linus answered coldly.

"Hmm...Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca _Van Pelt_ III...I like how it sounds."

"Oh good grief."

"Wow..." Charlie Brown blinked.

"Yeah, that's our cute little sister." Yakko smiled

"I'm cute?" Dot blushed, a pink blush fell on her white cheeks and hearts flew over her head.

"Yeah." Wakko called out from the bush before they heard a whistle and the three Warners dropped what they were doing and ran off as a gruff officer followed them, net in hand.

"No adults are supposed to be seen, sibs." Yakko realized. "This ain't the Warner Tower."

"Oh..." Wakko replied, pulling out a trombone with a toilet plunger stuck to it. "Then I came prepared." he smiled, blowing into the trombone.

"Ugh...boys...so immature..." Dot groaned. "Except for Linus...he's really good."

"I hope he's good in bed too." Wakko joked.

"Hey!"

Yakko then let out a kiss. "Goodnight, everyone." he smiled awkwardly.

* * *

The next scene faded to the Reichardt's house, mainly Patty's room, where Peppermint Patty smiled as she looked over at the two mice she was looking after; a tall skinny mouse a short stubby one were doing their mouse things.

Chuckling, the freckled girl decided to leave them alone to do whatever mice did. That's when the skinny mouse, looked up and said "Gee, Brain, what do ya wanna do tonight?"

The stubby mouse sighed and replied with, "Same thing we do every night, Pinky, try to take over the world." Unbeknown to them, Patty heard it and gulped as the Warners leaped out of a flower pot.

**Yakko, Wakko, and Dot**: _They're Pinky and the Brain,_  
_Yes, Pinky and the Brain,_  
_One is a genius, the other's insane_  
_They're laboratory mice_  
_Their laboratory genes have been sliced_  
_They're dinky_  
_They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_.

"I still say you're crazy, Patricia!" Lucy Van Pelt, Linus' older sister, shouted as she and Peppermint Patty played a board game in the living room. "Talking mice...HA!"

Inside the cage, Brain was looking around in confusion. "This isn't Acme Labs! Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked.

"I think so, Brain. But how're we gonna find Red Ruby slippers though?" asked Pinky in concern.

"Not that, Pinky!"

"Oh...well, how're we gonna take over the world tonight? Poit!"

"Well, I've discovered that all the adults here sound like trombones but only the children can understand them."

Pinky instantly made trombone noises. "What'd I say, Brain?" he asked.

"You said 'I'm an idiot'..." Brain sarcastically replied.

"Wow! You speak trombone!"

"Now, if I can turn every adult into a trombone, then nothing's stopping me from taking over the world!"

"How? The kids WILL become adults too!"

"We'll deal with that la-"

"Hey Brain, hey Pinky Dinky Doo..." Peppermint Patty smiled as she opened the cage door and let Pinky crawl on her hand.

_"Insensitive..."_ Brain thought. _"When was her last shower? She smells WORSE than Pinky."_

"Narf!" exclaimed a content Pinky as a few flies buzzed around him.

"You're so cute, Pinky Dinky Doo...yes you are...coochie coochie coo!" Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Shucks...I like this crossover...poit!" Pinky giggled to himself.

"Sorry if I'm a bit sweaty. I just got back from track practice AND fell in a dumpster."

_"That explains it..."_ Brain sighed. "Hit the showers, young man!" he called out.

"You talk?!" gasped Peppermint Patty.

"Yup! Wanna see me make statues out of my spit?" asked Pinky.

"I...LUCILLE, GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"What?" groaned a fed-up Lucy.

"The mice DO talk!" Peppermint Patty squealed.

"Narf! I can also dance!" Pinky exclaimed as Lucy screamed and ran off.

"Nice job, Dance, Dance, Revolution..." Brain sulked.

"Gee Brain, you mean it?" asked Pinky as he ran down Patty's shirt as she laughed.

"Pinky Dinky Doo, stop it!" laughed Peppermint Patty.

"Ooh! chocolate stain!" exclaimed Pinky as he bit on Patty's skin.

"OWIE!" she shrieked.

"Pinky, from the sound of how she screamed, that's a birth mark and NOT a chocolate stain..." Brain groaned.

"True..." Peppermint Patty whimpered.

"Don't worry, his brain's the size of a bread crumb..."

"Bread?" asked Pinky as he crawled out of her short legs. "There's bread, Brain? Narf!"

"Should I call Marcie?" the tomboy worried.

"She your henchman?" pondered Brain.

"No; I'M her henchman." she responded.

"Zoit!" exclaimed Pinky. "Does she like bread?"

"Pinky, stop thinking about your stomach..." groaned Brain in disbelief. "We have world domination plans to focus on!"

"Domination?!" Peppermint Patty shrieked.

"That's it!" Pinky sighed. "Once we're back in the lab, we're going back to our normal ways! Narf!"

"Thanks, Pinky." huffed Brain.

"Gee Brain, what're we going to do first once we get back to Acme Labs?"

"Same thing we do every night at Acme Labs, Pinky: try to take over the world!"

**Yakko, Wakko and Dot: **_They're__ dinky  
__They're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_.

* * *

**Yakko, Wakko and Dot:** _The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world, our next cartoon features Slappy The Squirrel!_

**Slappy:** _"Enough with the singing already!"_

**Lucy:** _"Yeah, blockheads!"_

**Yakko, Wakko and Dot:** _That's Slappy!_

Slappy sighed as she let Skippy Squirrel run around wildly before the doorbell rang. "Meh, who is it?" she asked.

"Rerun's here, aunt Slappy!" exclaimed an eager Skippy.

"Yeah, I know...there's a lot of reruns here on this television." the female squirrel replied.

"No; I mean Rerun! Linus and Lucy's brother!"

"Then why isn't the music piece called 'Linus, Lucy and Rerun' or 'Rerun, Linus and Lucy' then?"

"Beats me, Aunt Slappy! I'm gonna say 'hi' to him!" and with that, Skippy opened the door and smiled. "RERUN!"

"SKIPPY!" exclaimed Rerun.

"STELLA!" called out Slappy.

"So that's your wicked ol' aunt?" asked Rerun.

"She's not wicked, Rerun. She's THE Slappy Squirrel. TV sensation and I'M her NEPHEW-the one, the only, the incredible SKIPPY SQUIRREL!" explained Skippy.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Slappy sarcastically said.

"Wow!" the younger brown squirrel smiled. "Race ya to my room, Rerun."

"Oh boy!" Rerun squealed as they laughed.

"Meh...kids these days...I remember when I was a young squirrel..." sighed Slappy. "I had this friend-Dyna...she got her name because a stick of dynamite blew up in her face." she laughed slightly. "Kinda tragic, yet still comedic." Slappy then let out a sigh. "I haven't seen her since graduating comedy school..."

A knock at the door made Slappy jump as she went to answer it. A deep gray furred squirrel with a red bow on her head smiled. "Slappy Squirrel?" she asked.

"Yup. Now leave!" declared Slappy.

"Slaps, it's me...Dyna."

"Dyna?"

_"Hi there." a young Slappy Squirrel huffed._

_"Hi!" a young Dyna replied chipperly. "What's your name?"_

_"None ya business."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Here, hold this." Slappy instructed, handing young Dyna a pencil case shaped like dynamite. Grabbing a lighter, Slappy lit the pencil up._

_KABOOM!_

_"Now THAT'S comedy." she laughed as Dyna blinked._

_"Indeed." giggled Dyna. "Know any other jokes like that?"_

_"Jokes? Listen, sister-I don't do George Carlin. I'd be off the air in the pilot if that was the case."_

_"Wow." Dyna smiled. "Wait, what IS your name?"_

_"Name's Slappy."_

_"I'm Dyna."_

_"Dyna, huh? Well, be careful in this world. Comedy business' rough."_

_"I will, Slappy. Toodles."_

_"Toodles, eh?"_

_A slideshow of Dyna and Slappy through the ages played as Slappy sang a parody of Toy Story 2's **When Somebody Loved Me.**_

_When I had a buddy_

_We were Dyna and Slappy Squirrel_

_She was wild, I was rude_

_She didn't mind my attitude_

_Cause when she was sad_

_I was always comical_

_And when she was laughing_

_I would sigh_

_My best buddy_

_Through first grade to senior prom_

_We'd stick together_

_But we were wrong_

_Cause she went to UCLA_

_And I went to the big screen_

_So the years flew by_

_And we lost touch_

_When we meet again_

_I'll be touched_

_Dyna and Slappy Squirrel..._

"Yeah, that Dyna." Dyna explained.

"Hey mac, wait here, okay?" asked Slappy.

"Sure-I brought my niece with me though." and with that, a blonde squirrel-about Skippy's age-ran into Slappy's tree. "Her name's Mite."

"Dyna an' Mite huh?" Slappy chuckled.

"Yeah. We were in forgotten toons though." sighed Dyna.

"Join the Slappy Show, Dyn. Think of it as a treat."

"Can Mite join too?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Skippy and Rerun cried. "Old Yellow!"

"Hang on...my nephew has a friend over."

"I heard...Van Pelt, eh?"

"Yup." sighing, Slappy walked towards Skippy, Rerun and Mite (who had joined the two). "Have a firecracker." she explained, handing Skippy a stick of dynamite.

"Cool. Thanks, Aunt Slappy." Skippy waved as his aunt and her old friend covered their ears.

**KABOOM!**

Skippy blinked as Rerun, Mite and the two elderly squirrels laughed. "Now that's comedy." smiled Dyna.

"And that's my line." bossed Slappy.

"You'll like my sister." Rerun smiled. "She's crabby galore."

"Kid, there's a difference between crabby and old."

* * *

Charlie Brown smiled as he tossed a baseball to Peppermint Patty. Yakko, Wakko and Dot were watching from the sidelines-so were the Goodfeathers and the Beagle Scouts.

"What a game!" exclaimed Woodstock. "They're wonderful!"

"Yeah." Peso sighed.

"Agreed." Squit cheered. "They always put me in a good mood." he cooed.

Bobby chuckled as Bill handed him some Cracker Jacks. "That was a ball." Harriett cringed.

"No, it was a strike." Woodstock argued.

"Yeah." Squit agreed.

"I say it was a ball too!" Peso chirped. "Does that mean were're wrong? Are Harry and I wrong?"

"No...I just said it was a strike and..." gulped Woodstock.

"Same...it was a strike to Woody and I..." trembled Squit

"THAT'S IT!" Peso declared. "I'LL GIVE YA A STRIKE!" and with that, he got Squit, Harriet and Woodstock in a quarrel.

"HA! HA!" Bobby laughed.

_"Birds..."_ Snoopy sighed.

* * *

"It's that time again." declared Yakko.

"To pull the football away?" Wakko asked.

"To read War & Peace?" wondered Dot.

"No; to spin the Wheel of Morality!" the eldest Warner sibling explained.

"The WHAT?" asked the PEANUTS gang.

"Observe. _Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn...tell us the lesson that we should learn."_ and the wheel landed on 'BAKRUPT'

"Awww..." the Warners sighed as anvils hit the PEANUTS Gang. Almost on cue, the arrow shifted to the number to the BANKRUPT'S left.

"Whoops..." Yakko blushed. "Lesson 8."

"Thank goodness." Peppermint Patty sighed.

'And the lesson of this fanfiction is...when combining PEANUTS and Animaniacs, you get a lot of comedy material."

"Touche." Wakko smiled.

"That made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...either that or it's Linus' blanket giving me the fuzzy feeling." Dot added.

"Hey!" Linus called out. "Give it back!"

"Yeah, Dottie." added Sally.

"THAT'S IT!" Dot declared.

"MWAH! Goodnight everybody!" Yakko announced.

* * *

The Warner Tower opened that night to reveal Charlie Brown, landing flat on his back. "ONE DAY I'LL KICK THAT FOOTBALL!" he declared.

**THE END**


End file.
